villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Tiffany Valentine
Tiffany Valentine Ray, better known as Tiffany, is the secondary antagonist of the Child's Play film series particularly in Bride of Chucky, Seed of Chucky, Curse of Chucky and Cult of Chucky. She is Chucky's wife, a henchwoman and the mother of Glen and Glenda Ray. She was portrayed and voiced by famous actress Jennifer Tilly who also played Helen in the 2000 film Cord and Ms. Bonnie Swanson in the Family Guy cartoon series. Appearance As a human, Tiffany is a young woman who appears to be a blonde beauty with a very voluptuous body. She also has a tattoo of a broken heart with "Charles" written above her right breast. She is usually seen wearing a black dress and goth attire. As a doll Tiffany's soul inhabits a bridal doll she gave Chucky to mock him. The doll has green eyes and originally had black hair but Tiffany dyed it blonde like her human body. She also gave the doll gothic attire and makeover. Personality Tiffany has a personality almost identical to Chucky: a profane, amoral, psychotic, and sadistic killer. She is an expert in Voodoo arts and an intelligent and crafty serial killer. She is also a Gothic individual who enjoys Bride of Frankenstein, listening to Gothic music, amongst other activities. Upon discovering that she has a son, a new motherly side seems to awaken within her. She immediately feels guilty about her murderous past and desires to change. She also tries to get Chucky to change too and becomes increasingly frustrated with him when he insists that he and Glen are both killers. Despite this, she seems to revert back to her old ways by the 6th film. Tiffany is a muddle of different styles. She dresses in a Gothic fashion and can be described as a hopeless romantic. She has a "bimbo" air, but is creative, inventive, intellectual, and somewhat feminist. Her temper is short and she is struck sometimes by remorse out of sync with her love of killing. Not much is known about Tiffany before Bride of Chucky, in which she first appears. However, we know shortly into the film that she loves deeply, believing that "love would set her free". She is easily disappointed, terribly violent, and unforgiving when angered. She tries to reform in Seed of Chucky to "break her addiction" to killing. However, the urge to maim is strong for Tiffany and she continues to use creative means to murder. She is demure in a way that gives her a humanity more than Chucky, making them an unusual pair. Tiffany's "ordinariness" is highlighted in several ways through the two films, making her all the more compelling and dangerous. Biography ''Bride of Chucky'' On a stormy night, Tiffany whose real name was "Tiffany Valentine" talks a cop named Robert Bailey into stealing Chucky's remains in a bag from an evidence vault at Lockport police department. While speaking to him on the phone, she warns him not to look into the bag. When he does, she shows up from behind him and slits his throat with a nail file. She takes the bag containing Chucky's remains and takes it to her trailer where she puts him back together using new doll parts. She then resurrects his soul by using a book called Voodoo For Dummies. Tiffany sees the spell didn't work immediately but when a lover who she uses as pawn comes over, she notices the spell worked. Tiffany then does a seductive dance for Chucky and the lover while revealing her past with him but he doubts it before Chucky comes to life and smothers the lover to death. Later, after she gets reacquainted with Chucky learns that what she thought was an engagement ring he had left on the mantle the night he was gunned down was actually just a stolen ring he planned to sell for money from a woman called Vivian Van Pelt. Outraged and hurt, Tiffany confines Chucky to a playpen which she bought for the baby she wanted to have. Tiffany taunts him by throwing a bridal doll with the ring on a necklace, saying that he needs to settle down and that they make a cute couple. Chucky uses the ring to cut through the wood bars of the playpen and escape. While Tiffany is watching Bride of Frankenstein while taking a bath, Chucky suddenly bursts in with a knife in hand. Chucky then electrocutes Tiffany by pushing her TV in the water and proceeds to transfer her soul into that of the bridal doll. Like Chucky, Tiffany hates being inside of a doll's body, but discovers that The Heart Of Damballa is the only thing that can make her become a human again. Chucky wore this very amulet on the night he became a doll as well. It turns out Chucky's real corpse is buried somewhere in Forrest Creek Cemetery in Hackensack, New Jersey. Tiffany calls her neighbor Jesse, offering to pay him to get them there by the next day. Unaware that Tiffany and Chucky are actually dolls, he takes advantage of this opportunity to take his girlfriend Jade from her overprotective uncle, Warren Kincaid. He asks Jade to accompany him and she accepts his offer. Before they leave, Warren attempts to frame Jesse by putting a bag of marijuana in his van, unaware that Chucky and Tiffany are in the van needing a ride to Hackensack. Tiffany and Chucky fatally wound Warren with nails, concealing his body in the trunk. En route to their destination, Tiffany and Chucky kill anyone getting in their way, framing Jesse and Jade in the process. To make matters worse, Tiffany and Chucky intend to steal Jesse's and Jade's bodies using Voodoo. Jesse and Jade decide to get married. After they do, they rest at a motel. They meet another pair of newlyweds named Diane and Russ, who try to convince them to share a room with them. While they're talking, Diane slyly steals Jade and Jesse's wallet and Tiffany notices. Later on after Jesse and Jade leave the room, Diane and Russ begin making out on the waterbed. Tiffany throws a champagne bottle to the ceiling mirror above it, and the two are sliced by falling pieces of broken glass. Impressed by the creative murder, Chucky proposes to Tiffany, and they engage in sexual intercourse. The bodies of the murdered newlyweds are later discovered by the hotel maid, which makes Jesse and Jade wanted by the police. Jesse and Jade eventually learn that the dolls are alive and that there is no turning back. After hijacking a recreational vehicle from another couple, Jesse and Jade are forced to drive the dolls to the cemetery in Hackensack. On the way, Tiffany and Chucky get into a huge fight instigated by Jade and Jesse and Jesse crashes and explodes their van. Nevertheless, they manage to reach the cemetery. Just before Tiffany transfers her soul into Jade, she stabs Chucky, as she is touched by Jade and Jesse's love for each other, which makes her realizes they belong dead. Tiffany is fatally wounded in the scuffle and when the detective show up, Chucky gets shot by Jade. As she lies dying, Tiffany gives birth to a bloody baby doll which attacks the witnessing detective. ''Seed of Chucky'' Chucky and Tiffany are brought back by their child when he reads the inscription on The Heart Of Damballa. When puppeteer Tony Gardner comes in and starts to Tiffany, she spins her head and says "It's up". She and Chucky cut his head off with a piano wire. When they see Glen has no genitals Tiffany sees it as proof the child is a girl and names it Glenda feminizing the name, Glen, which Chucky had given to him previously Seed of Chucky focuses on their capers in Hollywood, where a movie is being made about their urban legend. Now going by Tiffany Ray, Tiffany plans to transport her soul into Jennifer Tilly's body, who just happens to be playing her in the film. They also plan to impregnate her and put Glen/Glenda's soul in the baby's body. Their plan is successful, Jennifer actually gives birth to 2 babies, one a boy and the other a girl. This works out perfectly as Glen/Glenda has a split personality, one being a sweet and caring boy, the other a homocidal girl. however Chucky become very upset changing his mind about translating his soul into a body as he always wanted in the 3 films Tiffany ask him why all of a sudden he tells her that he would rather stay in a doll body which was less complicated which Tiffany become fed up and tell him that he is not the Chucky she feel in love before wish she ends up leaving him Chucky becomes very physical upset with her and threatens to kill Jennifer Tilly but her personal bodyguard save her which is trying to say "I love you" to Jennifer before he dies which Tiffany take the knife out of Jennifer bodyguards body and throws it at Chucky Glen and Tiffany go to the hospital that Jennifer is staying at. Chucky follows them there, she begins to say the ritual to translate her soul into Jennifer. Chucky manage to break the door down he hits her in the head with an axe for leaving him. Tiffany says her final words to Glen telling him to be a good girl or boy which it doesn't really matter to her she tells him don't make the same mistakes she and him made which according she said especially Chucky However, at the very last minute before she dies, she successfully passes her soul into Jennifer. Glen becomes very upset at what his father had done and vengeance his mother's death the two of them begin to fight which Tiffany inside Jennifer's body helps him kill Chucky why he begins to chop him Chucky became very impressed at his son more and kills him Glen became very physical emotional upset which Tiffany comes by his side although she still wanted a girl she still loves her son no matter what. 5 years later, Tiffany is happily living in Hollywood, California, posing as Jennifer, and is raising Glen and Glenda on her own. On the twins's birthday, one of the maids tries to quit her job because she is afraid of Glenda, who she believes is a troubled child. Tiffany tells her she can go but then beats her to death with her doll body which has a mark from the axe injury on it. then her eyes turn green while she evily laughs. ''Curse of Chucky'' 4 years after the events of Seed of Chucky, Tiffany's soul still possesses actress Jennifer Tilly's body. She doesn't appear onscreen until the ending moments of the film where it is revealed that she was the one responsible for mailing Chucky out to Nica's home, assisting him in his murder spree on enemies he never got to kill. Given the past events, it appears Tiffany has forgiven Chucky and still enjoys killing. It is presumed that she was the one who resurrected him from his previous death. The current status on their twins is never stated, it is most likely they are still alive. She most likely left Glen and Glenda in their care of nannies. Half a year later, Tiffany mails Chucky to a now grown up Andy Barclay who then turns the tables on Chucky, shooting him in the face with a shotgun. ''Cult of Chucky'' 4 years after the events of Curse of Chucky, Tiffany's soul remained in Jennifer Tilly's body. She once again slit an officer's throat and escapes. Tiffany visits the asylum where Nica was positioned. This is where Tiffany and Nica first met. Nica states that Tiffany is a like Jennifer Tilly. Tiffany says that Alice is dead. She pretends to be depressed from Alice's death. Tiffany holds a Good Guy doll, which was Alice's therapy doll. Tiffany gives Nica the doll and leaves the asylum, saying "good luck…" Halfway through the film, Tiffany calls Andy as he makes his way to the asylum. She pretends not to know her own name. On the phone call, she says that there are 3 Chuckys and the cult is growing. Tiffany wants him to join the cult. The term she states to Andy is "disemboweled". Towards the end of the film, Nica, to which Chucky successfully transferred his soul, goes to Tiffany, awaiting in her car. As Chucky appreciates Tiffany's style, they kiss and are happy to be reunited. Tiffany admits stabbing a man 39 times. She continues to state about Alice but Chucky does not care. They both maniacally laugh as she moves the rear mirror to reveal her doll form still alive sitting in the back of a car. All 3 drive away from the asylum. Relationships Chucky Tiffany and her husband Chucky are almost polar opposites, brought together only by their love and violence. Tiffany is "fluffy" and Chucky more hard-wearing. because of this, they are in love and are shown throughout the 2 films Tiffany stars in. It is questionable why they are together as Chucky mentions to killing her mother while Tiffany claims to have loved Chucky for so long, it has made her a prisoner. She waited 10 years to find him, believing he would marry her, implying that had she known he "hadn't changed" she would have moved on. After joint acts of violence or murder, Tiffany and Chucky seem drawn together. They are physically attracted to each other, even in doll bodies. However, they are prone to domestics, both having flighty tempers and being stubborn and in some different ways, demanding. They are in love, they are nonetheless, have attitudes that annoy one another, and it shows to be a good thing they're both indestructible. However, their relationship falls apart. Tiffany would rather have Chucky stay his entire life being a possessed doll. At the end, Chucky kills her by swinging an wood axe on her forehead. Their relationship comes back as Chucky successfully transferred his soul and possessing Nica. Both Chucky and Tiffany see each other after nearly a decade. Glen/Glenda Tiffany does not remember giving birth to the child originally called "Shitface". After it becomes apparent this new doll from Seed of Chucky is hers and Chucky's offspring, though, they set about determining a gender - the child though, unlike Chucky as we learn in Bride of Chucky is 'not anatomically correct. The disagreement over the gender causes the doll to be renamed both Glen and Glenda, the latter by Tiffany. When Tiffany learns of her parenthood, she is eager to quit killing as it is apparent it upsets her new child. However, when unable to do so, she and Glen have "a little secret", so Chucky will not learn of her weakness. Later Tiffany and Chucky learn that Glen has a split personality, which had been shown through torturous dreams and exposure to violence. The doll becomes both Glen, quiet and kind the way Tiffany meant to set an example of, and Glenda - more "like mother, like daughter" - a violent killer who copies Tiffany's style. Tiffany was shocked that Glen actually had a twin but became accepting of it. When Tiffany finally manages to transfer her soul back into a human body, she transfers also the two elements of her offspring into twin babies. As she is later raising them on her own. Other appearances There have been a number of comics based on the characters from the films. Most recently, Devil's Due Publishing have started an eponymous series which will include a HACK/Slash crossover. However, so far, Tiffany hasn't appeared in it. On the special features of Seed of Chucky DVD, Tiffany sits alongside Chucky and Glen on a sofa in their family home, they are watching a slideshow of their holiday to various places. Nearly all of these places have evidence of Chucky having killed someone. This annoys Tiffany and makes Glen feel ill. The show ends with a pizza delivery guy at the door and Chucky answering. He says he's left his wallet in the garage with his power tools and asks the guy to come there with him. The delivery guy foolishly enough follows Chucky and suffers badly at Chucky's hands with a chainsaw. Also on the special features of Seed of Chucky DVD, Chucky and Tiffany are having interviews by the Fusion interviewer to promote the film and on the section called Conceiving the Seed of Chucky, Chucky, Tiffany, Glen, the cast and makers of the film are also interviewed.﻿ Victims Bride of Chucky #'Officer Robert Bailey': Throat slashed. #'Chief Warren': She and Chucky shoot nails into his face. Chucky later stabs him to death. #'Diane and Russ': Eviscerated by falling glass from a glass ceiling. #'David Plummens': Scared out of a truck by Tiffany and Chucky and is hit by a truck. #'Old Woman': Shot in the head by Tiffany (off-screen). Seed of Chucky #'Tony Gardner': Decapitated by wire with Chucky. #'Redman': Gutted with a knife. #'Fulvia Manjesco': Head bashed in, cracking her skull. Curse of Chucky #'Officer Stanton': Throat slit with a nail file. Cult of Chucky #'Asylum Security Guard': Throat slit with a nail file. Deaths #''Bride of Chucky'' (human body): Electrocuted to death by Chucky when he pushed a TV into her bathtub. #''Bride of Chucky'': Impaled in the stomach with a knife by Chucky. She later gives birth and then dies. #''Seed of Chucky'': Struck in the forehead with an axe by Chucky. Though she survived as she transferred souls successfully with Jennifer Tilly. Gallery Bride of Chucky Bride-Of-Chucky-bride-of-chucky-34306681-1024-671.jpg|Tiffany rebuilding Chucky boc_shot6l.jpg Tiff.jpg Chucky-chucky-the-killer-doll-25650904-792-528.png|Tiffany with Chucky Tiffany.jpg Seed of Chucky Tiffany-bride-of-chucky-2-25674643-600-399.png|Tiffany in the film "Chucky Goes Psycho" Bride-of-Chucky-Movie-Download.jpg Tiffany-tiffany-34315699-700-465.jpg 25161355 2.jpg|Tiffany's 2nd death Curse of Chucky MV5BMGZlNTFmZGYtYTg2NC00NjUyLWJlMmYtMjUxYjkxMjY5MzA2XkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyNDg3MzYyNTU@. V1 SX1777 CR0,0,1777,999 AL .jpg Cult of Chucky TiffanyCult2.png|Tiffany's doll counterpart Merchandise funko-pop-bride-of-chucky-tiffany-D_NQ_NP_949437-MLM26653667511_012018-F.jpg|Tiffany's Funko Pop Trivia *She sports a tattoo of a broken heart above her breast, with "Chucky" written above it. *Her first death in Bride of Chucky was a scrapped idea originally for the demise of Andy Barclay's aunt Maggie Peterson in the first Child's Play film. *Chucky mentions to killing Tiffany's mother, which brings up why they are together. *She may or may not have been at least partially inspired by Slappy the Dummy from the "Night of the Living Dummy" series. *In Cult of Chucky, Nica asks Tiffany if anyone has ever told her that she looks like Jennifer Tilly, to which Tiffany says she gets that a lot. Category:Femme Fatale Category:Contradictory Category:Serial Killers Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Immortals Category:Voodoo Category:In Love Category:Revived Category:Parents Category:Neutral Evil Category:Spouses Category:Sadists Category:Xenophobes Category:Greedy Category:Thugs Category:Extravagant Category:Related to Hero Category:On & Off Category:Mutilators Category:Golddiggers Category:Tragic Category:Possessor Category:Deal Makers Category:Traitor Category:Betrayed Category:Protective Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Titular Category:Comedy Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Psychopath Category:Mongers Category:Egotist Category:Monsters Category:Paranormal Category:Kidnapper Category:Protagonists Category:Female Category:Possessed Object Category:Criminals Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Destroyers Category:Cheater Category:Brutes Category:Scapegoat Category:Remorseful Category:Successful Category:Wealthy Category:Karma Houdini